


Sweet melody

by George_WashingDone_with_you



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Canon Era, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Set around after Hall first arrived in congress, mutual feelings, there's just a random dance being held
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_WashingDone_with_you/pseuds/George_WashingDone_with_you
Summary: OhTo hell with it.A nervous smile spreading across his face, Edward stood closer to Hall."It would do me great pleasure to accept,Dr. Hall."





	Sweet melody

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 1776 (again) instead of doing something productive

Normally, Edward Rutledge enjoyed going to balls and parties. Until today he'd always gone to whatever celebratory ball there was and had a grand time. It was in his blood after all. Back in South Carolina it seemed dancing and going to fancy parties were all anyone did. 

But instead of enjoying himself on the dance floor, or at least pretending to, Edward sulked and brooded in a corner, his back against the cold stone wall. 

Somehow tonight was different. Something ...felt off. Yet, he couldn't explain what. 

Swirling the contents of his drink in its glass he gazed absentmindedly  
at the crowd of people dancing.  
He spotted some delegates in the mingling crowd, Hancock and Thomson seemed to be having a good time, laughing and dancing together they were. He noticed James Wilson standing alone, looking lost, until John Dickinson took him by the arm and let forth a stream of inaudible words. Edward swore he could see Adams glaring at Dickinson across the room. 

Edward shook his head and sipped the remainder of his drink. That James Wilson, always looking like a lost animal without Dickinson. Then again, Wilson always looked lost. 

 

Everyone seemed to be having a jolly good time except Rutledge himself. He couldn't really figure out why though. Maybe it was the Pennsylvania heat. Maybe it was the stress of congress had completely drained him. Maybe it was the fact that he was completely infatuated with Dr Lyman Hall the new delegate from Georgia. 

Setting his empty glass down on a nearby table, Edward groaned inwardly at himself. For the past few days since meeting Hall he'd sulked and brooded in private. Dickinson hadn't been much help either, failing to give any (good) advice that could be useful. 

So Edward had spent the past days in Congress knowing his situation was hopeless as well as casting a few (okay maybe more than a /few/) glances at the Georgia delegate behind him. 

 

Sighing tiredly, Edward figured he may as well just leave if he couldn't even force himself to have a good time. He was preparing to make his exit when the sound of approaching footsteps stopped his train of thought. 

"Why Mr. Rutledge, you're the last person I'd expect to see hiding in a corner at a dance." 

Oh good lord.  
Speak of the devil. 

"W-why Dr. Hall..I didn't expect to see you here." Edward countered, desperately trying to assume his usual over-confident air. 

"True true. Im not one for social events, but I figured why not go at least once? " Hall paused. "Though normally /I'd/ be the one in the corner while I think you to be out in the crowd dancing." Hall let out a slight chuckle before leaning up against the wall beside Rutledge. 

Tensing up slightly, Edward glanced over at his companion who, fortunately, had his head turned in the other direction. Without realizing it, he found himself admiring the other's features. The way Hall's dark hair greyed slightly, and curled, around the edges. The pleasant expression on his face, soft brown eyes and a slight smile, though there always seemed to be a slight undertone of worry to it. In that moment Edward realized he wasn't infatuated with the man. No, he was /in love/.

Oh god, Edward caught himself. 

He was already falling to pieces.

 

Hall shifted his body so that he faced Edward who, thinking he'd been noticed staring, flushed and turned his head with a nervous cough.  
Though if Hall had caught the other staring, he didn't let on about it. 

"I must say, this air of enjoyment is much better than the hot air of Dickinson and Adams in Congress." Hall expressed to which Edward let out an agreeing laugh. 

"At least with all that air, even if it's hot, there's a breeze." Edward responded. Hall smiled. 

"So...how are you enjoying it here in Philadelphia, Dr. Hall?"  
Edward supplied, trying to keep conversation. 

"'Tis been...interesting."  
The two delegates chuckled at that. 

"I thought I'd be more accustomed to the heat, mind I'd been given plenty of warnings about it, yet I am hardly able to stand it." Hall continued. 

"I am in total agreement on that."  
Edward nodded. 

There was an awkward lull before Hall spoke up again. 

"So how come you are not enjoying yourself on an evening such as this, Mr. Rutledge?" Edward's eyes widened. Awkwardly he cleared his throat and stumbled to think up a good excuse. 

"I- uh..'tis much to hot to dance." 

"Yet you wear your ,quite warm and heavy I might add, coat." 

"I'm also quite drained from the arguing in congress.." 

"Lots of other delegates are here having a fine time. Even Mr. Adams!" 

"..I just don't feel like dancing.." 

Hall raised an eyebrow. 

"...as there..simply isn't anyone I'd like to dance with." Edward winced at how fast the words tumbled out and the fact that it sounded ridiculous. But Hall he was sure of, certainly couldn't argue with this excuse. 

"Oh.." 

Edward let his trademark smirk slide into place at the relief that Hall wouldn't ask more questions. 

"Well since there is no one here already who you would like to dance with ,and I just arrived...  
would you accept the invitation of dancing with me?" 

Damn it.

Edward's confident air evaporated as the smirk was wiped from his face.  
He was in a spot. He didn't want to say no yet if he said yes- 

Oh 

To hell with it. 

A nervous smile spreading across his face, Edward stood closer to Hall. 

"It would do me great pleasure, Dr. Hall." 

Lifting Edward's hand, Hall placed a light kiss upon the surface, as was accustomed for the lead of the dance to do. 

"Lyman, Mr. Rutledge." Hall looked up at Edward and released his hand. 

Almost frozen in place, Edward didn't trust himself to speak. 

"Edward, Dr H-Lyman." Edward managed to breath out. 

Clasping their hands together, Edward prayed that Hall didn't notice the nervous tremor spreading through his fingers. 

Gingerly Lyman placed his hand on Edward's hip. Edward tensed instinctively causing Lyman to recoil his hand and place it on the other's shoulder. 

"No no I didn't mean.." Edward spoke softly, out of how nervous and afraid he'd say the wrong thing, taking Lyman's hand and guiding it back to his hip. 

Exhaling a nervous chuckle, Hall started to lead and the began dancing slowly in their corner. 

Little by little as the first song came and went Edward found himself start to relax slowly. By the end of the second song both had relaxed in each other's hold. 

On the third song Edward recognized the melody and found himself humming along softly. He rested his head on Lyman's shoulder, and as they were of about the same height he was able to comfortably keep his head there. 

Hall pulled Edward closer, letting his hand slip from the other's and gently undid the white ribbon holding up Edward's hair. Ginger locks fell which Hall gently intertwined between his fingers, rubbing small circles on the nape of Edward's neck. 

The fourth song became a slower melody and the two began to do a sort of lazy waltz, swaying from side to side. To this melody Hall hummed along while using the hand upon Edward's hip to completely encircled Edward's waist. Edward obliged and buried his face happily into the crook of his companion's neck. 

The songs and dancing carried on for a while until the party started to draw to an end. The final song finished on a strung out, sweet, melodic note and at this the duo untangled and drew apart. 

"You dance...very well, Lyman" Edward bowed slightly, trying to hide the odd mixture of happiness, disappointment( that the dancing seemed to be over) and tinge of pink on his face. 

"So do you, Edward." Hall drew Edward's hand up towards him and placed a light kiss on the fingertips. 

At this point Edward was blushing furiously and knew it was pointless to hide it. Edward never got flustered like this. No, usually it was /he/ who made people flustered. He was the one who always kept his head, charm, and confident, cool air. 

But somehow this Lyman Hall had managed to completely turn the tables. Instead of it being Edward Rutledge making people flush and blush it was /he/ who was doing all the flushing and blushing. 

 

"I do believe that you're blushing, Edward." Hall teased as he ever so slightly moved closer. 

"I- um.." All words had flown from his brain as Edward fumbled with what to say. 

There was no more music and no more background chatter as everyone emptied out. All Edward could hear was his amplified heart beat racking his empty brain. 

Everything seemed to stop 

Finally two words materialized in his brain and slipped past his lips before he could stop them. 

"Kiss me." 

"Gladly." 

Slowly their lips joined together, as though both were unsure. Warmth flooded through Edward and his brain felt electrified by the surge of happiness. The world fell back into place again and time restored, sped up. 

It was soft, long and drawn out, like a final sweet note in a song. Edward had his arms around Hall's neck who in turn had his around Edward's waist. 

They pulled apart for air and looked at each other for a moment. It was mainly silent, except for the sound of each other's breathing, as no one was left. It was just the two of them in their little corner. 

Taking in everything, a nervous but happy grin spread onto Edward's face. A smile broke out onto Hall's as he drew Edward into his arms. The two giggled softly, happily intoxicated by each other. 

"We should probably leave, Edward." 

"Let's." 

The two walked out into the night air and waited for the carriage. The sky was dark now and the unclouded moon and stars cast shadows upon the ground. 

"Im quite glad you decided to come to this party." Hall spoke.

"Hm." 

"..and decided to stay long enough for me to arrived and see you." 

"I was preparing to leave as at first this evening looked quite bleak...but" 

Instead of finishing his sentence Edward planted a kiss on Hall's cheek, implying the answer. Hall reciprocated, leaning down slightly to kiss back. 

After a few more moments of waiting a carriage pulled up and they both stepped inside. The ride of the carriage and silence of the night caused sleepiness to sink in. Feeling the lull of sleep pull him in, Edward rested his head on Hall's shoulder. Hall wrapped an arm around his companion and they stayed like that until they arrived at Edward's lodgings. 

"See you..tomorrow, Lyman."  
Edward reluctantly left Hall's grasp. 

"Yes.." Under the cover of darkness, Hall leaned in and left a light kiss on the corner of Edward's mouth. 

Edward stepped down from the carriage and watched as it disappear down the road, blending in with the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream about history with me on instagram [@ spies.in1776]


End file.
